


Оставь мою дверь приоткрытой

by bfcure



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика Ischa "Leave my door open just a crack". <br/>пост!Brave New World, Сайлар превращается в десятилетнего мальчика, Питер вынужден о нём заботиться. Присутствуют мороженое с орехами и совместный сон в одной кровати</p>
            </blockquote>





	Оставь мою дверь приоткрытой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Leave my door open just a crack](https://archiveofourown.org/works/236244) by [Ischa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ischa/pseuds/Ischa). 



> Dear Ischa, thank you so much for your kind permission to translate this wonderful fic!  
> Can't wait to read your other pieces! =)

**~1~**

  
Питер почти набирает номер Нейтана, прежде чем вспоминает, что его брат мёртв. Он откладывает телефон, чтобы перевести дыхание. То, что он продолжает забывать, это нормально. Нормально. Так что Питер звонит Мэтту. Он мог бы позвонить матери, но это вряд ли хорошая идея. Мэтт тоже не лучший выбор, если честно, но это единственный вариант, что у него сейчас есть.   
  
— Питер, — в голосе Мэтта больше нет злости, только удивление. Питер его не обвиняет. Они не разговаривали несколько недель, с тех самых пор, как закончилась история с Карнавалом.  
  
— Привет, ну, в общем, Сайлар теперь десятилетний ребёнок, — выпаливает Питер, и это чересчур даже для той безумной жизни, что они ведут.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Он превратился или вроде того. Не знаю, меня при этом не было, — произносит Питер с горечью, потому что, возможно, ничего не случилось бы, если бы он там был.   
  
— Ему десять лет? — со смехом уточняет Мэтт.  
  
— Да, десять. Наверное. Я не спрашивал. Сейчас он сидит на диване с моим PSP. И я не знаю, что теперь делать. Может, приедешь и посмотришь на него?  
  
— Я не доктор.  
  
— Ему не нужен доктор, ему нужен кто-нибудь, кто сможет забраться к нему в голову и выяснить, что, черт возьми, с ним не так.   
  
— Я точно знаю, что с ним не так, — говорит Мэтт.   
  
Питер не слушает.  
  
— Мэтт, умоляю, у тебя сын, а я понятия не имею, как обращаться с детьми!  
  
— Накорми его чем-нибудь и... Чёрт. Я приеду, как только смогу, ладно?  
  
— Поторопись, пожалуйста.  
  
— Угу, — и Мэтт вешает трубку.  
  
Замечательно, думает Питер. Охренеть просто. Жить с исправившимся серийным убийцей было нелегко, а уж с ребенком…  
  
— Ты голоден?   
Сайлар отрывается от PSP.  
— Да.  
У него идеальные манеры; Питер думает, что это выглядит немного жутко.  
  
— Чего бы тебе хотелось? — спрашивает он, направляясь в кухню. Он не представляет, что вообще нравится детям.  
  
— Мне всё равно, — отвечает Сайлар.  
  
— Ну, тогда я сварю спагетти?  
  
— Ладно.  
  
И Питер позволяет ему вновь уткнуться в экран PSP.  
  


***

  
  
Мэтт появляется на пороге квартиры Питера два дня спустя. Питер взял на работе отпуск, чтобы уладить ситуацию с Сайларом.   
  
— Ладно, давайте просто покончим с этим, — вздыхает Мэтт, входя в гостиную, где в настоящий момент Сайлар занят чтением.   
  
— Сайлар, это Мэтт. Он хочет нам помочь, — говорит Питер.  
  
Сайлар откладывает книгу.  
  
— Ты до сих пор называешь его Сайларом?  
  
— Это его имя; он хочет, чтобы я так его называл...  
  
— Расскажи мне, что случилось, чёрт подери.  
  
— Не ругаться при ребёнке!  
  
— О, ради всего... Ладно. Просто расскажи мне, что произошло, чтобы я знал, с чем имею дело, — Мэтт усаживается на диван, а Сайлар молча отодвигается, чтобы уступить ему место.  
  
— Произошло нечто непредвиденное, и Сайлар бросился вперёд, а потом всё взорвалось, и настала грё… мёртвая тишина. Я забежал внутрь и нашёл его таким. Наверное, тот парень заставил его думать, что ему десять лет. А потом способность менять внешность довершила остальное? Не знаю. Просто сделай так, чтобы он стал прежним, — просит Питер.   
Последние два дня прошли относительно неплохо, но он до сих пор не представляет, что ему делать с этим ребёнком. Он не Габриэль, но также и не Сайлар.  
  
— Он явно помнит своё имя, — говорит Мэтт. Питер кивает. — Ладно, малыш. Я тут немного покопаюсь в твоей голове, а ты постарайся не двигаться. Сможешь сделать это для меня?  
  
Сайлар послушно замирает. Питер сделал бы это сам, но у него мало опыта, к тому же в последний раз, когда он был в голове Сайлара, он застрял там на годы. Поэтому он ждёт, когда Мэтт закончит свою проверку.  
  
— Ну?— с нетерпением спрашивает Питер, после того, как Мэтт отпускает Сайлара.  
  
— Никаких идей. Но, кажется, там что-то вроде блока, запрограмированного на определённый период. Я думаю, он снимется сам… И тогда Сайлар снова будет привычной занозой в заднице. Он не знает, кто он, — отвечает Мэтт.   
  
— Я Сайлар, — тихо перебивает Сайлар.  
  
— Да, разумеется, — Мэтт произносит это немного резким тоном, и Питер бросает на него выразительный взгляд.  
  
— Итак, со временем он всё вспомнит, так? А пока…ты можешь попытаться вернуть его в прежний вид сейчас?  
  
— Наверное. Не знаю, как это отразится на его мозге, но я мог бы попробовать.  
  
— Нет, тогда это исключено. Когда ты успел превратиться в такого саркастичного убл… человека?  
  
— Примерно в то время, когда он был в моей голове, убивал людей моими руками и трахал мою жену, – говорит Мэтт.   
  
Ну, думает Питер, это только справедливо.  
  
— Это пройдёт, верно?  
  
— Да.  
  
— И сколько времени это займёт? — Питер хочет это знать, у него есть работа, хотя, собственно, работать, чтобы как-нибудь свести концы с концами, необходимости нет.  
  
— Как минимум несколько недель, — отвечает Мэтт.  
  
Дерьмо, про себя чертыхается Питер, потому что… дерьмо.  
  
Хорошо ещё, что Сайлар не помнит свою мать и всё то, что он сделал или сделает, или… При мысли об этом у Питера начинает болеть голова.  
  


***

  
  
Он размышляет о школе, наверное, Сайлару надо пойти в школу? Чтобы Питер мог отработать несколько смен? Возможно, это удачная мысль.  
  
— Сайлар, я тут подумал… может, тебе поучиться в школе?  
  
— А ты хочешь, чтобы я там учился? — спрашивает тот, откладывая в сторону свой тост, поговорить с Питером. Это очень странно; Питер не помнит, чтобы он был таким вежливым ребёнком. Они с Нейтаном никогда не упускали возможность отколоть что-нибудь этакое. Они всегда носились вокруг, кричали и играли. Как обычные дети. А Сайлар даже в PSP играет так, словно это интеллектуальный вызов.  
  
— Это был не вопрос. Мне кажется, тебе следует общаться с детьми твоего возраста, — говорит Питер.   
  
— Хорошо, — соглашается Сайлар и ждёт несколько секунд, прежде чем откусить от своего тоста новый кусок.  
  


**~2~**

  
  
Подъезжая к школе, Питер немного паникует. Ему позвонили, как только закончилась их с Хесамом смена. Питер задается вопросом, чувствовала ли себя его мать так каждый раз, когда ей звонили из школы.  
  
— Что случилось? — спрашивает он, едва переступив порог кабинета. Сайлар сидит на стуле с окровавленным носом. — Его избили?  
  
— Мистер Петрелли, — говорит женщина, Питер уверен, что он должен знать её имя, ведь она здесь директор, но он его не знает. Питер смотрит на диплом позади неё. Да, точно, Иверссон. — Пожалуйста, успокойтесь.  
  
Он спокоен, мать вашу.  
— Я не волнуюсь. Я всего лишь хочу узнать, почему у моего… почему у Сайлара разбит нос, — Питер думает, что у него чертовски спокойный голос, спасибо большое.  
  
— Несколько ребят дразнили его, и он...  
  
— Я ничего не делал! Просто исправил их ошибки в классе… — Сайлар выглядит маленьким и хрупким, и Питера охватывает непреодолимое желание обнять его. Поначалу Сайлар сопротивляется, но потом прислоняется к его плечу.   
  
— Я забираю его домой. А вам лучше разобраться с ситуацией и наказать этих детей, — Питер считает, что его голос звучит угрожающе, но на лице директора Иверссон сохраняется решительное выражение.   
  
— Обязательно.  
  
По дороге домой они почти не разговаривают, но Питер останавливается у супермаркета и разрешает Сайлару купить любимое мороженое. С грецкими орехами.  
  


***

  
  
Обычно Питер слишком уставший, чтобы бодрствовать ночью, но сегодня день рождения Нейтана, и он не может заснуть. Память о Нейтане преследует его, и именно поэтому Питер слышит, как в гостиной стонет, и, наверное, плачет Сайлар. Питер не знает, что делать, поэтому делает то, что делал Нейтан, когда ему снились кошмары. Он встаёт и проводит пальцем по верхнему позвонку на шее Сайлара. От этого прикосновения тот дергается, распахивает глаза, стряхивает руку Питера и садится на постели, тяжело дыша.  
  
— Эй, всё хорошо, — шепчет Питер.  
  
— Прости, — извиняется Сайлар.  
  
— Ничего страшного, тебе приснился плохой сон.  
  
— Ага.  
  
— Может, хочешь чашку горячего шоколада?   
  
— Я…  
  
— Это не проблема, — настаивает Питер. За недели, что Сайлар живёт с ним, он узнаёт, что парнишка не желает привлекать к себе лишнее внимание.  
  
— Да, пожалуйста, — шёпотом отвечает Сайлар.  
  
Питер кивает.  
  


***

  
  
— Мне не нравится спать одному в темноте, — признается Сайлар после того, как он в седьмой раз разбудил Питера своим тихим плачем. Питер ждал этих слёз, потому что у него было предчувствие.  
  
— Мы могли бы не выключать свет, если хочешь, — Питер зевает. Он и правда устал, и, вероятно, ему следует меньше работать.  
  
— Да. Нет. Хорошо, — шумно выдыхает Сайлар. Питер совсем не уверен, что желает знать, что за жуткие вещи случились с Сайларом в детстве, что он боится темноты, и ему не нравится красный цвет.   
  
О последнем Питер узнал, когда принёс Сайлару красную рубашку, и тот вжался в спинку дивана с криком ужаса.   
  
И дело прежде всего в том, что свет не помогает. Сайлару очень часто снятся кошмары.  
  
— Послушай, может быть…, — Господи, да как это сказать-то? Это нормально, верно? Сайлару десять, и он – ребёнок, который не в состоянии спать один, а ему нужно спать, это нужно им обоим. Питеру всегда помогало, когда рядом с ним спал Нейтан. Присутствие Нейтана, тёплое и надёжное, заставлял его чувствовать себя в безопасности.  
  
— Да? — голос Сайлара полон такой надежды, что у Питера сжимается сердце.  
  
— Почему бы тебе не попробовать спать в моей кровати? Посмотрим, как оно пойдёт. Мне это всегда помогало, когда я был ребёнком, и мне снились кошмары. — Питер больше не спрашивает Сайлара, хочет ли тот поговорить о своих кошмарах, потому что тот неизменно блокирует его расспросы.   
  
— А так можно? — спрашивает Сайлар.  
  
— Да, малыш, конечно.  


**~3~**

  
Жить с Сайларом всё ещё сложно. Не так, как с взрослым Сайларом, но Питеру предстоит многому научиться. Например, что прикасаться к Сайлару, не объяснив своих намерений заранее — плохая идея, потому что тот подпрыгивает на месте и отшатывается. У Питера много вопросов. О том, какой ад скрывается у Сайлара в голове. Конечно, там есть все те ужасные вещи, что он сотворил, но не может вспомнить.  
  
— Выключи это! — кричит Сайлар однажды вечером, когда они смотрят фильм. На экране рыдает женщина. Питер выключает телевизор и смотрит на Сайлара. Тот бледен, его всего трясёт.   
  
— С тобой всё в порядке? — задает Питер поистине глупый вопрос, потому что ясно, что с Сайларом далеко не всё в порядке.  
  
— Я не могу вынести, как она плачет… Я просто…, — он садится на пол и пытается спрятать своё заплаканное лицо в ладонях.  
  
— Всё хорошо, – шепчет Питер, осторожно устраиваясь рядом с ним и давая ему время отодвинуться. Сайлар прижимается к Питеру, тихонько всхлипывая, и тот откладывает все вопросы на потом.  
  


***

  
  
Питер узнает, что Сайлар любит играть в игры, заставляющие его мозг работать. Ему нравятся в шахматы, и у него есть способности, но Питер не позволяет ему выигрывать, потому что это будет нечестно. Сайлару нравится читать книги больше, чем комиксы, а на PSP он играет исключительно в стратегические игрушки.   
  
Его любимое мороженое — с грецкими орехами, но также ему нравится лимонное и малиновое, а вот кофейный аромат Сайлар терпеть не может.   
  
Он любит готовить вместе с Питером. Нарезать что-нибудь на маленькие кусочки. Раньше это тревожило Питера, поэтому он не рассказывает об этом Сайлару.   
  
Он спит лучше в одной кровати с Питером, прижимаясь к нему своим маленьким телом и вцепившись пальцами в его рубашку. Питер не возражает.  
  
Он никогда не думал о себе, как о человеке, умеющем управляться с детьми, но вот он здесь, и всё просто замечательно.  
  
Дни превращаются в недели, потом в месяцы, и Питер продолжает забывать, что этот ребёнок на самом деле не ребёнок.   
  
Он забывает об этом, когда они гуляют в парке, плавают или ходят за продуктами (каждую неделю покупая что-нибудь новое, о чем они не слышали прежде), делают уроки, смотрят документальные фильмы и читают книги.   
  
Это факт просто ускользает из его сознания.  
  


***

  
  
Питер просыпается рано, потому что у прильнувшего к нему Сайлара непривычно тяжелое и незнакомое тело. Он не хочет открывать глаза. Это нелогично, но он не готов принять тот факт, что потерял своего сына.  
  
— Питер…, — говорит Сайлар, и голос у него… голос у него больше не детский и мягкий.  
  
— Позволь мне сохранить иллюзию ещё ненадолго, — просит Питер по-прежнему с закрытыми глазами.   
  
Проходит несколько бесконечных секунд, а потом Питер чувствует, как тело в его объятиях меняется и вновь становится телом десятилетнего ребёнка.   
  
— Спасибо, — шепчет он и целует Сайлара в лоб.   
  
Сайлар молчит, но его пальцы вцепляются в рубашку Питера крепче, чем обычно.


End file.
